Knight in shining leather
by Gruzzee
Summary: Yugi has been abused time and time again one winters night he finally escapes guess who he runs into. R for language and violence. Incomplete
1. Default Chapter

Gruzzee: okay guys this with be my third story yay and I didn't even think I'd make one; this one is rated R for vulgar (dirty) name directed towards sweet little Yugi, rape in later chapters and I feel awful for doing it but it must be done for the good of the story =( Oh and if your wandering about Cazi well I'll just say he went for a walk down the wrong ally and ended up with a broken arm... and nose, and wing, and rib. Well you get it, so he's going to be out of commission at least until his nose heals. ((Looks around)) wow it's kinda odd without him around ((sigh)) oh well here goes the chapter (and the neighborhood).   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
-   
  
BRRRRRRIIIIINNGGG!!!   
  
Yugi's small hand slammed down on the alarm clock the sound hurt everything hurt it hurt to move to blink to breath. He sat up holding his stomach he looked around his dingy room, the basement; the walls were all black and grimy he slept curled up in the corner on a single blood soaked blanket there where also stains of blood splattered all over the walls from the knife that had been used. Yugi moaned as he stood and grabbed his school cloths off the washing machine they were the only thing clean in the entire room he hissed as he slipped his white shirt over his tri-color hair brushing his blond lightning bolt bangs out of his eyes. He pulled on the long-sleeve jacket, thankful that it covered the scars and cuts covering his entire body, and his pants then he put on a thick leather buckle that covered the bruises on his neck. He started to climb the stairs out of the basement when the door flew open knocking him back behind the door. His drunken father stumbled down the stairs.   
  
"Where are you runt?!" he yelled. Yugi stayed silent smashed behind the door. He slung the door back revealing Yugi pressed against the wall he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close to his face   
  
"Where are you going?" he said Yugi could smell alcohol masking his breath, he quickly averted his eyes from his father as best he could.   
  
"S-s-s-s-school d-d-dad" he stuttered   
  
"School! Who would waste good money on school especially on a weakling little piece of shit like you?!" he bellowed throwing the kid down the stairs with a pain filled screech he was still recovering from last nights beating. He lay there in a fetal position crying after just that shove down the stairs "You really are a weakling you'll never amount to anything more than that!" he shouted marching down the stairs and kicking his son across the room with a satisfying scream that even the neighbors probably heard. So the beating went on the drunken parent slung Yugi across the room smashing him against the cold stone walls with screams accompanying every throw. Yugi heard footsteps going back up the stairs leaving him there sobbing on the floor shivering as the cold seeped into his thin body, he was slightly thankful that his dad was gone but that thought was quickly smashed to bits as he heard the door open again. A sudden sharp pain across his back told him immediately what he had left for   
  
'The whip' he thought trying the only thing he though would make the pain go away at least slightly; he gave in to it. Every muscle in his body relaxed his screams of pain went down to short gasps and his eyes fell half lidded. He'd learned how to do this years ago whenever his father got too drunk and brought out weapons which so far had consisted of: a metal pipe, a rope, a whip, and a knife. His father noticed the silence of his son's screams and it only made him want to hit the boy harder he brought the thick leather whip down on Yugi's back over and over creating long red marks and sometimes breaking the skin. He finally gave up trying to make him scream Yugi heard him pound back up the steps, laughing, he heard the front door slam and the sound of a truck engine starting up. Once Yugi was sure his father was gone he started to cry, loud pain filled sobs echoed off the basement walls as all the pain flooded in on him he couldn't even twitch with out feeling unbearable pain.   
  
'Somebody help me! Please help me!' he pleaded silently wishing someone would help him. As if to add to the pain his stomach started growling again he hadn't eaten in days and he didn't have enough money to buy lunch at school. After a few hours Yugi gathered up the strength to crawl slowly up the stairs he made it through the door and into the kitchen he searched for some food that hadn't gone bad and found just a single piece of bread, which he ate quickly. He was about to go back down into the basement when he heard a truck pull into the drive way his eyes got wide as he realized he would never make it so he quickly threw him self into the nearby bathroom just as the door was opening.   
  
"Where's that brat of a son of yours?" he heard from behind the door he heard a few voices from behind the door his dad had brought help   
  
"Probably crying his eyes out" that was his father he heard the basement door open and Yugi quickly locked the door to the bathroom   
  
"Where did ya go you son of a?" he heard the basement door slam   
  
"He's gone!" Yugi heard the other men shuffling around the house searching for him. The door handle rattle as one of them tried to open the door; Yugi crawled away from the door.   
  
"Ah found him!" he heard someone yell   
  
"You know you're not supposed to be in the house!" his dad yelled through the door Yugi climbed into the tub and closed the curtain whimpering as he heard banging against the door   
  
'I'm going to die, I'm going to die' Yugi's brain repeated over and over. Yugi felt a cool breeze coming down on top of him and looked up, the window had been left open a little bit normally the windows were all locked. Yugi stood up and looked at the window sure enough the window was open just enough for him to get his fingers through. He was mesmerized someone up there liked him enough to give him some slack. With a sudden burst of strength and confidence he reached up and yanked the window open the door behind him started to splinter and creak as his father and his friends banged it open Yugi started scrambling through the window he heard the door give way and come bursting inward. Yugi franticly scurried through the window   
  
"He's escaping!" one of the men yell Yugi just barely made it out the window as they all barged in to the small bathroom Yugi hit the snow covered ground running the adrenalin surging through his veins he turned out of the yard. He ran and ran until his side started to sting cause of the cold air and his back was starting to hurt but he kept on going he wanted to get away from that hell, suddenly he fell he'd slipped on some ice hidden beneath the snow. He heard a car engine roaring behind him and he turned around to see who it was sure enough it was his father speeding down the road with his buddies in the back of the truck; he wasn't going to let his son get away. Yugi scrambled to get up and started running again but the truck was gaining on him; Yugi got another steak of luck from the gods as he saw that he was approaching an alley that was way too small for the truck to get through he dove into it just as the truck went speeding by. He kept on going through a maze of alleyways and side streets running blindly he finally stopped next to a store on one of the streets, making sure that he was probably miles away from his father he found a big box and crawled into it and sat there in the cold the snow was starting to seep into his skin (A.N: remember Yugi's not wearing a shirt anymore) he started shivering the cuts he'd received earlier were starting to make themselves known and he started to cry in pain as he laid there in that box on that cold winter night.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------   
  
Twenty year old Yami was walking down the street his big jacket wrapped tight around him, he was walking to his car he'd been in a big business meeting up the road and his driver had insisted on parking a few blocks away saying   
  
"It'd do you some good to get some exercise"   
  
'I don't think he was thinking straight when he said that' Yami thought turning the corner and tripping over a box that had been laying in the middle of the sidewalk sending him flying into a snow bank   
  
'Just great another thing to add to my list of things that can go wrong today' Yami thought brushing snow out of his red, black, and blond spiky hair. He looked back at the offending box with an angry glare when he noticed a foot sticking out of the box he walked back up to it an kneeled in front of it looking inside there laying in the box was a small boy who looked like he could have almost passed as Yami's twin except this boy was a few inches shorter. The boy was curled up and crying he was shirtless and must have been freezing Yami quickly took of his warm jacket and put it over the boy who opened his eyes looking up at him weakly he made contact with Yami's ruby red eyes and they locked his gaze there, those eyes looked like they were probing his soul. Yami leaned down to pick the poor boy up when he ease his hand around his back Yugi cried out harder in pain and tried to yank away. All his body comprehended was the thought   
  
'I'm in pain and this man just wants to cause more.'   
  
"Please let me help you" Yami said trying to grab the boy who had started to freak out on him even though he was trapped. He finally saw why; he saw his back there where scars covered it some of them still looked fresh and bleeding.   
  
"You poor child, I'm sorry, please calm down I just want to help" he said holding onto the boy. Yugi kept crying softly but let himself go limp in this mans arms exhausted. Yami gently picked him up out of the soaked box and carried him towards his car.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------   
  
Yami reached his car and got in quickly   
  
"Hello master Yami might I ask who that is?" the driver asked as Yami laid Yugi out on the seat next to him putting his head in his lap.   
  
"I don't know I just found him like this; and how many times have I told you just call me Yami I'm not like my father! Now step on it I need to get home" he said looking down at the boy's head on his lap.   
  
'Poor kid I wonder what happened to him' he thought stroking his look-a- like's hair. They arrived at Yami's house, correction, mansion; Yami gently lifted Yugi out of the car trying to calm him when he tried to push Yami away. Yami ran inside avoiding all the ice spots on the way there, a servant met him at the door.   
  
"Kinjo get me some bandages and warm water and meet me in my bedroom" he said as he walked past him he headed up the stairs and to his own room where he laid the little one down on the bed. Kinjo arrived moments later with the things he asked for   
  
"thank you Kinjo that's all I need" he said turning back to Yugi he took the washcloth Kinjo had brought with him and wet it with the water and started to clean the wounds on the boy's back. Yugi felt a sudden sting as the water was applied to the cuts and started to whimper and arch his back away from Yami's comforting hands   
  
"Shhh, it okay I'm not gonna hurt you" Yami said trying to sooth this boy after he was done carefully cleaning up Yugi's back he gently sat him up with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Yugi kept his gaze down at the floor not daring to look into those eyes for fear that he'd be hit. Yami started to wrap the bandages around Yugi's upper body when he heard the boy finally say something   
  
"Hurts it hurts so much" he tried to curl up in a protective ball and started to curl around Yami hand   
  
"It's going to be all right, where does it hurt?" he asked calmly   
  
"My chest" Yugi said, it hurt to speak. Yami coaxed Yugi out of his ball and before he went any further with the bandage he started to feel over his chest for anything broken. He didn't find anything broken but there were plenty of bruises Yugi kept wincing as Yami's long fingers trailed over his chest; Yami dipped his he down so that he could look into the child's eyes he got to look at them for mere seconds before the boy turned his head to look away   
  
"look at me" he said they spent the next couple of minutes trying to make eye contact but every time Yami got eye contact Yugi would turn his head away. Yami finally reached up and grabbed Yugi's jaw in a gentle yet firm grip and brought Yugi to face him   
  
"Look me in the eyes, please." He said finally getting the boy to look at him Yami finally locked eyes with him staring into Yugi's deep amethyst eyes.   
  
"You have the sweetest eyes I've ever seen how could some one possibly think of doing this to you?" he said to himself Yami let go of him and continued to wrap the bandage around Yugi's torso. When he was finished Yugi threw himself at Yami he suddenly burst into tears   
  
"Why me, why me? I'm worthless I don't deserve it!" he sobbed making the most noise Yami had heard from him so far   
  
"You are not worthless not to me to me you're special, what's your name? My name is Yami Takahashi" (A.N: why not use his creator's name?) Yugi sniffled burying his head in Yami's shirt   
  
"Yugi"   
  
"That's a nice name Yugi why don't you try to get to sleep? It'll make you feel better"   
  
"Okay" Yugi said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Yami watched surprised as Yugi slowly made his way around the bed taking off the top blanket then he bent down out of sight with the blanket in his arms Yami ducked down to look for him and saw something that was slightly cute but kind of creepy. Yugi lay there curled up in the middle of a nest of blanket under the bed already asleep. Yami couldn't bring himself to wake the boy so he grabbed the pillow off the bed and put it under Yugi's head.   
  
"Sleep well little one" he said walking out of the room questions buzzing through his head as he left to do some paperwork for the company.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------   
  
Gruzzee: Poor Yugi at least for now he's safe Oh and if you're wandering Yami is the president of a company. And I'm going to let Cazi speak course I'll have to bring out the old translator.   
  
Cazi: I guys ah gad a won in wif a few tugs. (Hi guys I had a run in with a few thugs) Ah wiw be wating fwom de sidewines to make suw dat see dudn't do oberbode. (I will be watching from the sidelines to make sure that she doesn't go over board)   
  
Gruzzee: Thank You Cazi now go back to bed, shoo, shoo, told ya he was in bad shape now all you nice viewers R & R. 


	2. come clean

Gruzzee: Hi guys I'm back and Cazi's here with me that's what I like about him he heals fast or at least his nose did so now he sounds right  
  
Cazi: ((comes in, in a wheelchair)) Yeah now I've just got to heal the rest of the way.  
  
Gruzzee: so I'll be starting the chapter now and Cazi can't do anything about it this time he heh he.  
  
Cazi: all right she doesn't own Yu-gi-oh all she owns are a few cards a few books and some lint  
  
Gruzzee: oh and Irodescent Shadow I didn't get this story form yours thought I must say I was thinking about it when I was typing mine yours is very good I hope you update it soon it was really good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yugi was startled awake by a loud boom from outside; he crawled out from under the bed looking around he was in a huge room it even had a couch and TV in it he crept towards the big double doors another bang of thunder scared him and sent him flying out of the room. Now he was in the hallway just wandering around he was looking for Yami the only person who'd ever comforted him; he turned a corner and found himself facing Kinjo only he didn't know that he was friendly, all he knew was that there was a big man in front of him.  
  
"Is there something wrong little guy?" he asked. Yugi squeaked in fright and ran in the opposite direction he turned about a dozen corners and found himself in Yami's office with Yami bent over some paperwork wearing a pair of reading glasses. Yugi stopped in the doorway looking at Yami before looked over his shoulder remembering the scary man in the hallway he ran up to Yami's desk and crawled under it cowering there Yami looked down at the boy who had taken refuge under his work desk.  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked concerned  
  
"Don't let him get me" Yugi squeaked out  
  
"Who?" he asked arching an eyebrow in confusion about a second later Kinjo ran in  
  
"Sir, have you seen that little boy you brought in run by here? I think I might have scared him"  
  
"Kinjo come here" Yami said thinking he had figured out why Yugi was so scared; Kinjo walked around Yami's desk  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Is this him?" he said pointing under his desk at Yugi  
  
"Yes, sir" Yugi looked up at Kinjo with wide eyes  
  
"Yugi its okay you can come out Kinjo's harmless" He said smiling and helping Yugi up Yugi looked up at the big man  
  
"H-hi I'm Y-Yugi" he stuttered  
  
"My name is Kinjo I'm sorry if I scared you earlier" he said smiling  
  
"You may go now Kinjo I can handle Yugi"  
  
"Yes sir" Kinjo left Yami and Yugi alone.  
  
"Yugi why aren't you in, erm, bed?" he stumbled over the end of that question, he knew Yugi had been sleeping under the bed instead of on it. Then another loud boom of thunder went off out side and the next second he found Yugi clinging on to him with his head buried in his chest.  
  
"You were afraid of the storm weren't you?" he felt Yugi nod slightly as the thunder rumbled outside. Oddly enough Yami had been fond of storms ever since he was little He'd sit next to the window and actually watch the lightning, Yami had never thought of Yugi being afraid of them. Yami hugged Yugi to him and picked him up carrying him back into his bedroom he set Yugi down on the bed and tucked him in he reached under the bed and grabbed the sheet Yugi had taken under the bed with him and put it back on the bed. Yugi watched the tired Yami tucked him in  
  
"Go to sleep I'll be back in a second" he said grabbing a pair of PJs and heading towards the bathroom. As Yugi started to drift off back to sleep he felt a weight on the other side of the bed as Yami laid down next to Yugi, he rolled over to face him Yami smiled at him  
  
"Come here" he said opening his arms to Yugi. Yugi happily scooted into Yami's arms he wrapped his arms around Yugi who rested his head in the space were his neck met his shoulder, cuddling into Yami's warm body.  
  
"Thank you" he heard him whisper before falling asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yugi awoke again this time in the morning he smelled something good and realized Yami was missing. He got up and started to follow the smell until he came to the kitchen Yami was standing at the stove wearing an apron. He turned around when Yugi entered the room  
  
"Oh good you're awake how about some breakfast?" Yami said holding up a frying pan with eggs, he noticed the previous afternoon that Yugi was extremely thin and was probably starving. Just as Yami thought, Yugi started nodding enthusiastically  
  
"Food!" in seconds Yugi was standing next to him almost drooling over the food  
  
'He really is hungry' Yami thought giving Yugi a plate he grabbed one for himself and sat down at the table in the middle of the large kitchen. Yami watched Yugi eating out of the corner of his eye the boy was eating just fine suddenly Yugi stopped eating looking like he'd forgotten to do something then he laid down his fork and folded his hands  
  
"sorry God, thanks for the food I knew you'd come through, and take care of mom, and mom look I finally got a friend like you said I would, amen" Yugi finished the awkward prayer and picked up the fork and started eating again Yami was looking at Yugi  
  
'his mother's dead?' he thought. Yami ate his breakfast and Yugi finished off another half a plate before he was done Yami left Yugi in the kitchen to eat the rest of his meal and went to watch TV he found the remote and channel surfed until he found some thing interesting on the morning news  
  
"There has been yet another lost child case reported today" Yugi's picture flashed up on the screen  
  
"We have been able to get a brief interview with his father" the screen switched to a video with a man with black hair and brown eyes  
  
'Obviously Yugi got all his looks from his mother' Yami thought looking at the man on screen he was talking to a police officer  
  
"Please sir you've got to find my son he ran away from home last night"  
  
"Sir, can you give me his name anything to identify him by"  
  
"Yugi, his name's Yugi he's about four foot nine he has red, black, and blond spiked hair please sir you have to find him he's only nine years old he's all I've got left" the man had tears in his eyes. They switched back to the news woman again  
  
"Here it is again" the picture of Yugi flashed up again with all of the information on him next to it  
  
"I you find this child call this number" the number flashed up on the screen just as Yami was about to pick up the phone he heard a soft whimper from behind the couch he turned around and there was Yugi standing there looking at the TV screen with tears streaming down his face  
  
"Yugi what's wrong?" Yugi didn't say a word he just turned and ran Yami got off the couch and quickly followed him Yugi ran back up the stairs, hooked a corner, turned into Yami's bedroom and darted under the bed. Yami was following close behind  
  
"Yugi?" he heard the boy's crying coming form under the bed. He knelt down and looked under the bed; there Yugi was crying his eyes out on his arms  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" he said reaching out and touching the boy on the shoulder. Yugi looked at him with red puffy eyes; he crawled out from under the bed Yami drew Yugi into a comforting embrace.  
  
"I don't want to go back" Yugi said resting his head against Yami's chest  
  
"Why not? Your dad seemed really worried about you." He said leaning back against the bed.  
  
"No he isn't he just wants his slave back he was just nice enough to get sober for the camera" Yugi said nuzzling towards Yami who placed a hand on his back.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said concerned  
  
"L-l-last night when you found m-me I was running from him. Those marks w- were from his w-w-whip, he's almost always drunk. I was about to go to school for once and he came in drunk he beat me he left and came back with a whip it hurt so bad. then he left he drove off and I tried to get some food all I found was a piece of bread so I was going back down into the basement, I wasn't allowed to be in the actual house I didn't even have a bed"  
  
'That would explain the reason he slept under the bed last night' Yami thought as Yugi continued  
  
"But he came home early with friends and they trapped me in the bathroom. I got away though through a window but they chased me, in a truck, but I barely lost them when I stopped I was so exhausted I just curled up in that box and then you tripped over me" Yugi said finishing his story Yami's eyes were huge by now he was looking down at Yugi  
  
'that dirty liar he was just pretending to be worried how could he do such a thing, a whip a Ra be damned whip he beat his own son with a whip' anger started to boil up inside of him making his heart race.  
  
"Yamiii-" Yugi couldn't finish started crying into Yami's shirt; he started to notice his shirt was getting wet  
  
"Yugi why didn't you tell any one?" he said rubbing Yugi's back in small circles just letting the poor child cry to him.  
  
"I-I-I wanted to b-b-but h-he threatened to k-k-kill me just like h-he d- did m-m-m-mom" he hiccupped  
  
"Help me Yami, I don't want to go back" Yugi whispered tears still streaming down his face.  
  
"It's going to be all right I'll make sure he never lays another finger on you" Yami whispered back cradling Yugi. They sat there like that for what seemed like forever Yugi finally finished crying and was content to sit there in Yami's arms. Yami sat there picking at Yugi's bandages when he realized that Yugi was practically not wearing anything all the boy had on were a very torn up pair of pants and whatever undergarments he wore. He detached himself from the boy  
  
"Before we do anything you need to take a bath and I'll get you some cloths" he said smiling down at him  
  
"Okay" Yami helped Yugi stand up and showed him were the bathroom was he helped get the bandages of and left him to bathe. Yami had to dig around in his closets a little but he did find some cloths that had gotten too small for him, he knocked on the door to make sure he was allowed in he heard the curtain on the bath tub slide shut and he entered  
  
"Yugi I'm setting your cloths on the sink for you"  
  
"Okay Yami" Yugi said from behind the curtain  
  
"All right come downstairs when your done" as he was leaving the bathroom though he started to hear a sweet tune coming from behind him  
  
"I e yu I no bo me no re n mi ne yo ju yo go ha se te ka na e ku ta ma e" (A.N: Gruzzee doesn't own "Hymn of the Fayth" from FFX) then it started over again. Yami was about to ask what it was but though against it; he went back downstairs and switched the TV off the news; he finally picked up the phone and dialed his office  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Yami could you give me Seto Kaiba's number?" Yami ask his secretary  
  
"yes sir" she said, it took her a few minutes before she actually found the number and actually gave it to him along with a list of things he had to do, which Yami just listened to rolling his eyes, and just finally hung up. Yugi came down after Yami was done talking with Seto  
  
"Hey Yami" he said coming around the couch so he could see him  
  
"How do I look?" he said turning for him. Yugi looked pretty good the pants were just fine and the shirt fit like a glove the problem was the leather shirt showed how extraordinarily thin Yugi was and hoped that wouldn't affect Seto's view of the situation.  
  
"You look great" he said giving him a big smile.  
  
"I have some news for you Seto Kaiba's coming over for dinner tonight" he said as Yugi plopped down next to him his eyes got big  
  
"The Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba corp.!" He blurted out  
  
"Yeah I think you'll like him he's a really nice guy I do business with him all the time" Yami said smiling at Yugi's reaction. He remembered the song Yugi had been singing earlier  
  
"Yugi, what was that song you were singing?" he said looking at Yugi who had snuggled up next to him to watch TV with him  
  
"I heard it at school once one of the guys was humming it and he told me it came from a game he had played it's called the "hymn of the Fayth"  
  
"It was very nice"  
  
"In the game he said that these creatures called Fayth sang it to the heroes and bring them hope and peace" Yugi said hugging one of the soft pillows on the couch.  
  
"Kind of like you" he sighed quietly settling in to watch the movie playing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later that night Yugi stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the front door; he gulped looking like a diver getting ready for his first Olympic jump. Yami gripped his shoulder reassuringly and he proceeded down the stairs with him  
  
"Wait for me in the dining room I'll be there in a little while" Yugi proceeded to the dining room were he waited nervously for Kaiba to arrive. He heard a knock at the door and immediately knew who it was; Yami opened the door for his guest  
  
"Yami old friend it's been forever how have you been!" he heard him say happily  
  
"I'm fine and I've even got a housemate now I'd like you to meet him" Yami replied walking in with a hand on Kaiba's shoulder steering him into the dining room. Yugi stared at him the guy was tall really tall he was taller than Yami by about a foot and a half and he had on a long blue trench coat; Yugi caught himself staring and looked elsewhere.  
  
"Seto this is Yugi" he said smiling at Yugi who just scooted down further into his chair. Yami and Seto seated themselves around the table  
  
"So Yugi is Yami treating you well?" he said trying to strike up conversation  
  
"Uh-huh he's really nice" Yugi said as the chef served up the food  
  
"How old are you? Seven or eight my brother would probably love to have someone to play with" Seto asked again  
  
"ten" Yugi said starting to eat he only ate about half of what was on his plate when he stood to take it back to the kitchen Seto's mouth almost dropped open as the boy turned and left. The child was extremely thin if he wanted to he probably could have counted his ribs; when Yugi was finally gone Kaiba leaned across the table to speak with Yami  
  
"Is there something wrong with Yugi?" he said looking worried  
  
"Actually that's why I called you, Yugi well his father" before he could finish Seto blurted something out  
  
"Yami I just realized where I've seen him he's that kid on the news"  
  
"Yes I know just let me finish, Yugi was abused his father doesn't care about him he beat him for fun he practically starved him, and get this" Yami leaned forward  
  
"His father murdered his mother" he whispered barely audible. Seto sat back in his chair staring at Yami  
  
"How do you know all this?" he asked dumbly  
  
"he told me himself broke up crying trying to tell me about his mom poor kid I found him sitting out in the snow with whip marks on him he can show you if he wants I doubt he will right now" he said sitting back too.  
  
"You do know this could qualify as kidnap."  
  
"Yes that's why I called you I need your help you've got one of the best qualifying lawyers in the country surely he would know how to take care of a situation like this."  
  
"Well yes but not now he's probably asleep by now tell you what I'll stay here for the night and call him in the morning" Yugi came back from the kitchen about that time  
  
"Good night Yami" he said hugging him around the neck before he left to go to bed. Yami and Seto stayed downstairs for hours discussing how they could help Yugi until Yami saw something strange; Yugi walked by the doorway slowly just staring straight ahead he didn't even turn to look at Yami when he called him. He got up and followed Yugi quietly the boy turned into the trophy room animals hung all over the walls and guns lined the walls and big worn in chairs. Yugi made his way towards one of the gun cases he opened it and picked up one of the pistols in the case. Yami watched him carefully from the doorway Yugi placed the gun to his temple and Yami heard him whisper something to himself  
  
"end it, end it now" Yami suddenly sprang forward he practically tackled Yugi the gun went off just as Yami ran into him causing the bullet to fly into the wooden ceiling instead of Yugi's head, and the gun slid along the floor. Yugi blinked his eyes returned to his normal sweet sparkling eyes and he looked around him looking lost Yami was still holding onto him and his eyes landed on the gun on the floor and he realized what happened he thought it had just been a dream. someone had been calling out for him to follow them it looked like such a sweet person so he did they reach a room, a big, fiery, room, and the person changed it turned into his father with a gun in one hand and a whip in the other in his dream he whipped him and burned him then it held the gun up to his head and he thought he heard someone say  
  
"End it end it now" and the gun went off and he woke up in Yami's arms. Yugi clung to Yami  
  
"Yugi what happened? Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked concerned  
  
"It was a dream...but it felt so real" Yugi said holding onto Yami like it would mean death if he let go and started to cry. Yami stood with Yugi in his arms  
  
"It's okay Yugi, Yami's here" he said sounding like he was talking to a little kid  
  
"Just let it out" he said as Yugi cried into his shoulder  
  
'poor kid he's been hurt too much in his life he need's someone he can cry to someone who will take care of him he doesn't need to go back to that man who calls himself a father' Yami thought as he walked back down the hall Seto just about ran into him in the dark

"Yami what happened? I heard a gunshot!"

"I'll tell you in the morning no one was hurt. I'm going to bed" he said leaving Seto and going back up stairs; Seto knew where a spare bedroom was. They reached his bed where he laid Yugi down he had already cried himself to sleep he changed and got in bed next to Yugi who instinctively snuggled into Yami's warm body Yami wrapped his arms around the boy curving himself into him.  
  
"night Yugi" he said kissing Yugi on the top of his head and falling to sleep 'I will take care of you'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gruzzee: poor Yugi  
  
Cazi: you're evil you know that can't you give the kid a break?  
  
Gruzzee: I want to but I've got to keep going with the story at least he's got someone to take care of him and is being beaten to a pulp I'd say that's better than nothing.  
  
Cazi: I guess you're right, people who still read this fic please R & R


	3. lost

* * *

Yugi awoke the next morning when he felt a pair of arms tighten around his waist, he shot up and away from the person holding him, jumping out of the bed. He turned around to see Yami laying there with a content smile on his face; Yami opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything to hold onto and sat up looking at Yugi.

"Yugi is everything all right?" he said.

"Yami?" Yugi said wondering how he had gotten in bed with him,

"h-how?" Yugi stuttered, looking back at the door then to the bed still confused,

"You don't remember?" Yami asked sitting up and crawling across the bed.

"N-no," Yugi stuttered shivering at the thought of the last time he had slept with his dad.

"You were sleepwalking last night, you almost killed yourself," Yami said sitting down in front of Yugi. Yugi sat down next to him curling up next to him.

"I-I don't re-remember..." Yugi started as Yami wrapped an arm around him.

"Maybe I should show you," Yami said Picking Yugi up. The little one put his arms around Yami's neck and put his face in his neck as Yami carried him back to the trophy room. When they enter the first thing to meet his sight was Seto staring straight up at the ceiling were the splintered little bullet hole was, the pistol still in the place it had been thrown. Yugi turned to look from Yami shoulder and his grip tightened on Yami's shirt,

"I want to leave Yami," he sniffed back tears as he reburied his face in Yami's shoulder.

"Yugi, why did you do it?" he asked rubbing the scared child's back.

"I d-don't know," Yugi replied as Yami sat down in one of the old worn-in armchairs with him Yugi looked back at the gun sitting on the floor, an innocent looking chunk of metal, and he cringed reminded of what he had tried to do to himself.

"h-help me," he whimpered he didn't know what to do he was scared to look away from Yami's shoulder,

"I would but you need to tell me what's wrong," Yami said stroking the poor child's back.

"I-I can't..." Yugi whimpered.

"come on Yugi," Yami said standing with Yugi still in his arms.

He left the room and headed for another room more like a private room with a desk covered by papers and bookshelves lining the walls Yami sat him down in a soft armchair facing a small fireplace.

"when you feel like you are ready to tell me what happened come and get me I'll be at my desk if you need me," he whispered leaving the poor boy curled there. Yugi reached out for him as he walked away like a little child his fingertips brushed the edge of Yami's shirt tail but he couldn't reach far enough laying his head back down, Yami sat down behind the desk slipping on a pair of reading glasses.

Yugi lay there curled up in the armchair he was stunned scared his mind had started a huge war against itself and the world was collapsing in on itself and he shut his eyes in the darkened room the only light came from the re-lit fireplace.

All of a sudden his mind shut down and his eyes fluttered open, they where no longer shining violet, they had become dull purple; he stretched yawning tiredly looking around the room before he spotted Yami at the desk, and he got up coming around the desk rubbing his eye like he was half asleep he tugged on Yami's sleeve jerking the hand he was writing with. Yami looked up at him, Yugi sniffed like he had just been crying,

"sir, could yew tell me whewe I am?" Yugi asked him sounding like a five year old.

"Yugi you know where you are and you don't have to call me sir I'm Yami," he said sounding concerned and taking his glasses off.

"Yawni? I don't know whewe I awm, who awe you?" Yugi asked him tilting his head to the side. Yami's eyes widened could it be Yugi didn't know who he was,

"How do yew know my name mister?" Yugi asked pulling on his sleeve again.

"Yugi, I'm Yami, you know me, I picked you up out of the snow two nights ago," Yami said turning in his chair to face him now worried; was Yugi just playing with him?

"Are yew my baby-sitter?" Yugi asked, one his small hands finding the spikes of hair hair and pulling on them gently; the other coming to rest just above his eye and pressing down.

"why you wook like me?" he asked again. Yami's eyes widened as much as they could with Yugi's hand on his face; this couldn't be happening, Yugi had lost all memory of him.

"I don't know, Yugi, could you come with me?" Yami said gently removing his hands and standing up.

"Okay" he said very childlike.

"Yugi could you tell me how old you are again, I can't seem to remember," Yami lied taking Yugi's hand and leading him away.

"I'm onwy four," Yugi said smiling innocently up at him.

'no!' Yami thought worried he started to walk faster,

"Mr. Yawni yew huwting my hand," Yugi cried pulling at Yami's fingers that where gripping Yugi's little hand. Yami looked down at him he was already starting to tear up.

"oh, Yugi I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that," he said as the little one sniffed rubbing his nose.

"Yugi it's all right I'm not hurting you on purpose," Yami said kneeling down next to him and catching him up in a hug. Little Yugi gasped in his state of mind he was thinking he had never been hugged like this before, he liked it and leaned into it wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"Mr. Yawni can I stay hewe foweva?" Yugi asked quietly putting his head on his shoulder. Yami didn't really know how to act You wouldn't either if the sweet ten year old you had known for a couple days had just turned into a scared fragile four year old with the same body.

"I don't know Yugi," Yami said picking the little one up.

"Yugi how would you like to meet one of my friends?" he asked he was going to have to reintroduce him to Seto.

"awe they a nice fwiend?" Yugi replied clinging onto Yami instinctively; Yami began to walk off towards where he had last seen Seto, the trophy room.

"he's a nice friend," Yami assured him. Yami entered the room and immediately Yugi's calm attitude changed for the worse; Yugi began to squeeze tighter on Yami's neck and hid his face

"I don't like it hewe!" he cried shrilly just about climbing Yami.

Said twenty year old left the room quickly, upon not seeing Seto there, but Yugi didn't calm down he continued to cling to Yami, if he had tried to drop him Yugi wouldn't have gone anywhere,

"Yugi it's okay shhhh, stop crying, it's all right you can open your eyes," Yami said sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall Yugi was getting too heavy to carry he was putting his full weight on him and dragging him down.

Yugi continued to cry into Yami's shoulder even after he sat down Yami just sat there not really knowing what to do yes he could comfort a ten year old with words and a small shh and a pat on the back, but this new Yugi was so frail that he was afraid to even touch him now.

"Yugi shhh," Yami shushed him rubbing his back gently.

"sh, sh, sh it's okay you're fine nothing is going to hurt you," Yami whispered as Yugi hiccuped against his shoulder.

"Ami' I'm scawed," Yugi whimpered sniffling.

"YAMI!" the sudden shout made Yami jump looking around quickly he spotted Seto at the end of the hallway, and he felt Yugi begin to shake again.

"no, daddy," he heard Yugi whimper.

"Seto, shut up," Yami whispered to the tall brunette that had started marching towards him.

"Yami what are you doing!" he said from his view Yugi was straddling Yami's stomach with his head on his shoulder.

"Seto shh, I'll tell you in a minute, could you help me here?" Yami asked him shifting a bit. Seto bent down and began to move Yugi, picking him up under the arms, Yugi freaked out reaching for Yami.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! Yawniii!" Yugi cried franticly fighting Seto, who dropped him surprised, and Yugi scrambled to get back to; Yami latching onto him and shutting his eyes tight against Yami's chest.

"What on earth?" Seto began Yami cut him off.

"I don't know," he said making his way to his feet by trying to slide up the wall with Yugi still holding onto him.

"Yugi it's okay this is my friend, Seto Kaiba, Yami said looking down at Yugi who had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist Yugi looked up tearfully at him releasing his hold slightly.

"Seto Kaiba?" he said looking curiously back at the still surprised CEO.

"yeah you know him we ate dinner with him last night" Yami replied.

"No, I didn't, I was with daddy last night" Yugi replied looking down as a chill ran up his spine. Yami looked up from Yugi to see Seto staring at him.

"I'll tell you in a minute" he mouthed patting Yugi on the back.

"Yugi why don't you explore the house I will come and get you when lunch is ready" Yami said separating Yugi from his waist and patting his back to get him to move down the hall in the direction he wanted him to go. Little Yugi turned back looking at them timidly before he walked off slowly looking around like something was about to jump out of the wall and rip him to shreds. It wasn't until he was already around the corner that Yami turned to Seto,

"Yami what oh earth is going on?" he almost shouted.

"I don't know I sat him down in a chair in my private office and the next minute he was acting like a little kid he even claims he's four years old!" Yami replied fidgeting with his fingers this was worrying him to no end.

"Four years old?" Seto repeated "that's not good, could this have something to do with that gun incident last night?" Seto said running his fingers through his hair.

"how would that turn Yugi into a four year old again?" Yami asked quirking an eyebrow.

"well you told me he's been abused by his father, that dream could have been about his father killing him, or something like that, and his head finally said it had had enough and took itself back to a time when he thought he was safe," Seto explained putting an arm around the shorter man's shoulders and leading him off.

"Should we get him professional help?" Yami asked now that they were settled into separate chairs at the bar in the center of the kitchen.

"No, we don't want to do that, there's a chance that the shrink would have seen him on TV," Seto said he had had to go to a psychologist when he was younger for 'problems' with his adoptive father (R.I.P. may he rest in pieces) the man didn't listen to a word he had just sat there going uh-huh every couple minutes.

"Then what are we going to do!" Yami cried.

"We make him confront his fear until then we treat him as gentle as we can," Seto told him looking over Yami's shoulder to see Yugi standing in the doorway. The little one looked around then slinked over towards the fridge the only thing visible over the counter was his hair tips; they watched as the fridge door opened and Yugi jumped as high as he could grabbing for something on the top shelf of the refrigerator. It took him two tries before he caught it but only succeeded in dragging a couple more things off with it and landing in a sprawled out heap on the floor with the thing he had wanted in hand. Yami had started to go see if he was okay but Seto grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Watch," he whispered out making Yami sit again; Yugi picked up the loose items on the floor and put them back on lower shelves, thankfully none of them had been glass. Yami watched the little on picked up the bag of two or three apples he had dragged out and slinked off leaving the two older men wondering what that was about.

"Should we follow him?" Yami asked his friend.

"Yeah I think we should just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Seto said as they got up creeping after Yugi. They followed the little one for a few minutes before the little one stopped at a door, a closet. They watched as he opened it, and the both gasped, in the short amount of time they had left Yugi alone the little boy with a four year olds mind had collected an entire bedsheets set and made it into a bowled shape on the floor with a small lamp and one of Yami's coffee table books with lots of pictures in it. Yugi curled up in the blankets with the pillow and his apples shutting the door only enough to leave a small crack that let out a little light as the little one clicked on the lamp. Yami watched the sweet little child with a sad look,

"I have to do something Seto, I promised I would take care of him and I will,"

* * *

Gruzzee: Hi there! man I haven't updated this fiction in close to half a year I was thinking of just stopping it all together but I couldn't bring myself to do that to all the wonderful readers out there so I hope you enjoyed this new chapter please R&R and come back for more 


End file.
